Mira's Booth
by jealliankatie
Summary: Nothing could go wrong with helping your friend handle a booth right? Unless it involves liplocking with strangers, er stranger.


_Mira's Booth_

It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon in Magnolia as Fairy Tail Academy opens their annual school fair. Several students handled different booths to help raise money for their school charity for the benefit of homeless children's education.

Lucy walks briskly as she hurries to Mira's booth which is located near her best friend's booth as well. Lucy was glad to have friends who are willing to support their school charity. Lucy and her other circle of friends would meet up there soon to help Levy and Mira.

Mira sent her a text informing her to come by her booth as soon as possible. Mira asked Lucy a favor to help Erza watch her booth as she would take a little break to spend a little time with her boyfriend in the carnival rides. Lucy was more than happy to help her friend since Mira did help her get out of trouble. Lucy was glad their principal's grandson is Mira's boyfriend so Mira could distract Makarov.

She thought Erza could handle helping Mira in her booth more than perfectly, so Lucy wondered a little about Mira's booth. She shrugged it off as she was almost near the garden of their school, where their booths are. There are a lot of people in line. Mira already spotted her as she came into view. To her surprise, Mira's beau is already pulling her out of the booth with so much force. "Oh Lucy, you're here! Good luck to you and Erza! Watch my booth for me, okay? We already raised 250 dollars! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, amazing. Let's go." Laxus interrupted. "There's a 200 dollar order coming soon, by the way! Wait for it for me Lucy!" She was now dragged far from the booth.

Lucy didn't even get to talk. She sighed as she greeted Erza who was trying to organize the line of boys in front of their booth. Wow, Lucy thought. A lot of people really like Mira's booth. What was this friendly service Mira was talking about anyway? Lucy's thoughts were interrupted as she saw Erza liplocking with a guy with brown hair and then suddenly pushed him out of the line. Erza was then kissing a blue haired senior who didn't go to their school. Okay, now they're making out in public.

Lucy immediately looked away and tried to concentrate on the customers, when suddenly they all disappeared. Huh, Lucy thought, where'd they all go? Lucy thought it was because they couldn't stand the redhead and the blue one eating each other's faces for lunch. Lucy sighed. She decided to read a book while there was no one in line. She turned her hair around so she was not facing Erza and her newfound makeout buddy. She caught Levy's eye and she smiled, waving at her. Suddenly before she opened her book, a hand slammed into the booth's desk . "Where's my 200 dollar order?" She turned around to answer the rude customer, when suddenly there were hands cupping her cheek and a customer's lips on hers.

Lucy's eyes widened as she tried to muffle a squeak. The kissyface just smirked while kissing her. Lucy suddenly pushed him off. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" She pointed at him accusingly.

The said kissyface stranger cocked his eyebrow at her and grinned. "Taking my 200 dollar order." He winked at her.

"What order? Look here Pinky, this is no place for games, okay? And kissing strangers at that!" Lucy shouted.

The pink haired guy just laughed. "What's so funny?" Lucy asked clueless.

"For a minute there I thought you didn't know what booth you're holding!"

Lucy blinked, looking at him quizzically.

"Wait, don't tell me you don't know this is a kissing booth you're working on?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked over at the sign. A KISSING BOOTH?! DAMN THAT DEMON MIRAJANE

Damn it, why didn't she see the big flashy kissy sign above her?! Stupd Lucy. She mentally scolded herself.

No wonder Erza was liplocking with a few guys. Speaking of Erza, she's_ still_ making out with bluehead over there. Seriously? How much did he pay her? He must have been the order Mira's talking about.

Lucy's eyes widened further when she remembered the guy who oh-so-politely claimed her lips a while ago saying about a 200 dollar order. WHAT

She now looked at the guy who smirked at her. "Umm, miss I hope you don't forget about the charity you're supporting with this booth now," He was taunting her. Damn him.

"I wasn't." Now she saw his black orbs sparkle with intense lust. Shit. Is is too late to regret helping Mira out?

Well he is sort of gorgeous…. Lucy gulped as he leans in.

"Good, only 199 dollars left," He said as he crashed his lips unto hers.

Lucy didn't know what to do. Her mind was caught up between killing Mira or storming out of the so-called "benefit of the children" thing or the way this pink haired mystery guy is making her heart flutter and leaving her wonderstruck.

She finally melts in the kiss as she kisses him back, matching his sweet-to-intense liplocking, as he smirked . Lucy couldn't help but smirk into the kiss as well.

Now there were two couples kissing inside the kissing booth for about 20 minutes.

Suddenly a hand tapped on the pink haired guy's shoulder and caused him and Lucy to groan in irritation at the guy interrupting their little makeout sesh.

"What the hell?" He asked in irritation but his eyes suddenly widened as he realized who it was. But then he shrugged it off and continued kissing Lucy.

"Damn you fire breath give me back my 200 dollars!"

Pinky threw the paperbills at him without breaking away from the kiss. But Lucy was the one to break it. "Hold on a second, you stole money?" Lucy cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe" Pinky shrugged.

"Don't you just shrug it away!" Lucy yelled. "I'm here to help Mira raise money and you're paying me"

Pinky just rolled his eyes and shook the paperbills away from his friend. "Hey! Give it back that's m-"

"Shut up, Gray, or I'll tell Juvia about your little secret" Pinky threatened.

"Fine. Whatever, I'll just take Juvia to the park then. Damn you, Natsu, I'll get you for this."

"Looking forward to it, ice princess." The said Gray walked away, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone in the booth since Erza wandered off somewhere with her newfound "love".

Natsu looked back at Lucy. "Sorry 'bout that I was in a hurry to get you for myself, so I just stole Gray's money."

"I'm Natsu by the way, and you're Lucy, right?" He eyed her school ID.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you. " She giggled.

"Now where was I?"

"Nuh-uh. You have to pay for your order 40 minutes ago and the order until tonight."

"Let's make it a week's order." He smirked.

"Sure thing. Wait, why are there guys sleeping on the grass?" Lucy said, finally seeing the view out from her both as she sat on the desk.

"Uhh, I sort off knocked them off since the line was so damn long." He shrugged as he held her waists.

Lucy just laughed and shrugged it off as well as she pulled him in for a long, sweet, passionate kiss.

She then opened her mouth as he licked her lower lip, moaning. Natsu took it as a chance to swirl his tongue unto hers. Lucy smiled and pulled away. "You know what? You get a prize for being good customer. My treat." She said as she winked and pulled him in. Natsu kissed her back with more intensity than ever. "I know a good diner nearby." Natsu said. Lucy giggled. "Hmm okay, it's a date then." Natsu carried her up until his car without breaking the kiss. Well…until they had to enter the car.

They never got into the diner that night. Apparently they kissed the daylight out of each other until the next morning in Natsu's car. Well, I'll give you a hint, they did more than just kissing.

When they woke up it was 6 am and all the rides were still there….so they pretty much had a date in the school fair. Kissing in whatever corner they could find in the carnival. Lucy never thought she'd meet a bold, charming and cute guy (who has pink hair!) who would make her feel so much bliss. She was contented with whatever they are now as long they're together.

Mirajane smirked as she saw Erza and Lucy enjoying their time with their new boyfriends. MIrajane saw her safe had 850 dollars in it! Her kssing booth was half a dollar for a kiss. She wondered what happened when she was away, but then shrugged it off as she had a devilish smile on her face. "Oh, Levy, Cana! Can you guys take over my booth for a while?"

* * *

**This was…random. I thought of a kissing booth and then boom, I wrote a thing. I'm not really sure about it though. But it was fun to write. I never thought I'd write fluffy things when I'm constantly into angst. But eh, I guess can't pull it off. I hope you enjoyed this random thing. Mehehehe**


End file.
